That's New
by SlowlyFallingApart
Summary: When an old friend Frisk disappears on Mt. Ebott, the Fentons are there to discover what happened. Well, that was until Danny was tripped by an evil demonic flower, and sent into the world of monsters. Than again, he still has to find Frisk. So what exactly happens down there? Why am I asking Questions? Find out by reading 'That's New' RATED T FOR POSSIBLE SWEARING AND VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1: Falling Into The Abyss

It started off as a regular day for Danny. Skulker declared he would take the young halfa's pelt, the box ghost was just… the box ghost, and his parents blabbered about a new invention. Well, the normalness didn't last long, seeing as though they were going on a camping trip to a forest by Mt. Ebott.

Because being the wacko, ghost hunting scientists they are, the elderly Fentons wanted to investigate the 'strange' disappearances. After all, the last one to disappear was a child named Frisk, who happened to be the child of Jack Fentons old college roommate. So though they won't admit it, they were clearly doing it to get back the child, which they secretly adored.

So that's why they were going to camp there. Granted the family had NO idea what was actually there.

So in a few moments (much to Danny's complaining) they were packed in the RV.

-timeskip brought to you by Flowey's 'friendliness pellets'-

Driving off road through a dark forest was not exactly on Danny's to do list. Especially in a vehicle armed to kill him at any minute. Than again, he's rode in the death trap before.

The RV came to a stop in a small clearing. Getting out of the vehicle, he told his parents he was going to go on a walk. Which in reality, he meant fly up the mountain. So when he was given the 'ok' he changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Not surprisingly, Sam had changed his 'hero' outfit, saying the previous one would make him stand out way too much, which is a problem in certain situations. Now instead of the black jumpsuit, he wore a black t-shirt with white rims, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. And of course to top it all off, he had his DP insignia on his chest.

Let's just say the next time he had saved the day, the outfit change had gone over too well with Paulina and other crazy obsessed fan girls.

Anyways, he flew to a cave which he saw that resided in the mountain, and changing back into Fenton, he went inside.

He walked forward, until he spotted a giant hole in the ground. And of course, he had to fall into the giant abyss, by tripping on some roots. (Author internally screams: I BLAME FLOWEY)

And being the smart guy he was, he forgot he could fly. As he fell, he swore he could hear high pitched maniacal laughter. He was secretly hoping to have a soft landing, So of course he fell onto a pile of flowers.

And that was all he remembered, before he blacked out.

A/N I hope this was a good first chapter. The reason behind me so eagerly making this? Simple. I wanted to read an Undertale/ Danny Phantom fanfic, but there was none. And I thought to myself, why not make one myself. Then BAM this was made. Your welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2: Don't trust a Flower

Chapter 2

Waking up in strange places was a frequent activity for Danny. Except he usually wakes up in a fruitloop's (Vlad) lab. But waking up on a pile of flowers in a dark area was definitely a new one. That was not the strangest part though. The strangest thing was a talking flower who was unnecessarily cheerful.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. You're new to the underground aren't you? Golly, you must be so confused." The flower said cheerfully.

"Hey, would you happen to know where a young mute child is do ya? Their name is Frisk." Danny said.

Immediately the flowers mood darkened. But instead of savagely killing the young ghost boy, he put on a facade.

"Yes I would! But I think you need some explaining of the Underground! Ready?" The flower stated.

A strange feeling passed over Danny, and in front of him was a red/green heart.

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being. Your soul starts weak, but can get stronger if you get a lot of LV. What's LV? Why, LOVE of course! Down here, Love is shared through little white, 'Friendliness Pellets'. You want some LOVE don't ya? Here you go!" Flowey explains.

A ring of 'friendliness pellets surrounded Danny's soul. And being the clueless person he is, he believed the flower.

Not surprisingly, Danny's ghost powers did the best thing they could at the moment to save him. Danny and his soul became intangible as soon as the pellets seemed to hit him.

Let's just say the flower wasn't too happy.

"Are you stupid?" The flower says angrily. "You're supposed to gather them."

"Demonic flowers are a new thing." Danny said.

"What!" The flower growled out.

"I mean, I've dealt with ghosts, dragons, and a crazy fruitloop trying to kill me, but a demonic flower? That's new." Danny said.

Suddenly Danny's soul was surrounded again, but when a fireball from another direction landed a direct hit on the flower, the ring disappeared.

Then a cow-lady was in front of Danny.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth. Hello child, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins" She said.

"Oh, ok. Well do you know where a young child named Frisk is?" Danny asked.

"Yes I do. But may I care to ask why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm a friend of hers, and she kinda disappeared here without a trace." Danny explained.

"Frisk is in Snowdin. I'm sorry, you'll have to walk through the ruins to reach them. I guess I'll have to quickly teach you how to deal with monsters. Come with me." Toriel said

(Frisk is a girl in my opinion. but they have no specific gender, so I'll just replace 'hes' and 'SHES' with 'them')

Danny followed Toriel through the ruins.

-Timeskip because I do not feel the need to explain hundreds of traps and monsters. -

"My child, the door is right ahead. Right outside the door is a path to Snowdin. I wish you the best of luck." Toriel says.

"Goodbye Toriel!" Danny says as he walks through the tall, dark purple doors.

As soon as Danny had left the ruins, he couldn't help but notice all of the snow. Though he may only have a t-shirt and jeans on, his cold core kept him from really noticing.

As Danny walked along the path, he heard the loud snap of a twig. Looking around, he saw no intruder, so he kept walking until he reached a gate with bars too wide to stop anyone.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Danny turned around to see a mildly small, pudgy skeleton.

Shaking the skeleton's outstretched hand, he heard the familiar sound of a whoopee cushion.

 **A/N OOOH cliffhanger! Anyways, I'd just like to say Danny will be on the Pacifist route, since he had a hero complex. Since he is part ghost, and in the underground ghosts are also monsters, he won't be targeted AS much, since monsters detect he is part "monster" therefore he still will face Undyne, Papyrus, Asgore, and maybe Sans, if I want. (Which I probably will XD )**


	3. AN

A/N:

Sorry for the wait, I'm on a bit of a writers block. Also, I'm really sorry the chapters are a bit rushed, I did them at 3:00 AM with no sleep that night. (I was really sick)

Many people asked why I would say Danny might fight Sans. My reasons? I might make some sort of sequel or another fanfic where Danny is possessed by Chara or something like that, making him do the geonocide.

Also, I'm trying to work on the next chapter, but since I'm a huge procrastinator, I'm lazy, and I have a filled schedule of annoying my friends with really bad puns and jokes, it might take a while.

But, if I get my lazy butt moving, I might post the chapter on Easter (or at least Easter in my time zone.)

Anyways, have a great day! And sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. Chapter 3: FRISK

Danny, being the kind of person he is, laughed. Now, it wasn't some 'I'm overly stressed out in a pit full of monsters and evil flowers' kind of laugh. (surprisingly) It was a 'that is some funny shit right there' kind of laugh.

The skeleton said "the whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it always works. 'names sans, sans the skeleton."

"Danny." The young halfa replied, his infamous lopsided smile apron his face.

The short skeleton soon had a look of recognition on his face, and he said "danny fenton? frisk has been talking a lot about ya."

Danny gave a small smile as he asked, "Could you possibly take me to her?"

"sure." The skeleton gave a short reply. "hey, howsabout i show you a shortcut." he added, earning a simple shrug from Danny.

Following the short skeleton, he was abruptly grabbed, and in a dizzying flash, he was in front of a wooden house. "fast shortcut, huh?" the comedic skeleton commented. Danny nodded his head, still dizzy from that 'shortcut.'

Knocking on the door, in a somewhat specific pattern, the door opened to reveal a tall skeleton, and behind him, Frisk.

"hey.. uh bro, tibia honest i didn't expect to bring home another human…. but this one is… different." Sans said to the tall skeleton, shuffling his skeletal feet.

Before the tall skeleton, whom we know as Papyrus could reply, Frisk ran through the door. Well, let's just say Danny was now as _white as snow_.

Standing up and brushing the snow off his clothes, he asked with a smirk, "What, your not gonna invite me inside Frisk?"

Frisk grabbed his hand, and dragged home through the tall skeleton. Literally. He had to go intangible to avoid face planting into the taller skeleton.

The two skeletons left standing in the doorway, both speechless for different reasons.

 **A/N sorry for the short chapter… I hope it was satisfying….. I'm a terrible person I know. I put the chapter out several weeks late, and it's really short… It's ok though, karma punched me hard in the face as punishment. I swear. Cause I've seriously had a terrible week. Yay me! Anyways I promise the next chapter will come out sooner than this one, hope fully tomorrow, if not, my friend will punch me for the viewers… yay. Also, most people wonder which skeleton is the older brother. As a sorry gift, Toby Fox confirmed Sans is the older brother. Yay again.**


End file.
